A Peter Pan Fanfiction
by abt'x
Summary: 3 believers suddenly find themselves in the dream world of Neverland with their hero Peter Pan!
1. Chapter 1

There was a small, quiet street in Selston, which was the home to Alicia Grafton. Now, Alicia Grafton wasn't like all the stereotypical girls that are around in this day and age and Alicia wasn't the same because she believed. Before you all assume, no it wasn't God or Buddha she believed in, it was but a boy. A boy who goes by the name of Peter Pan. Peter Pan wasn't just like any normal boy, unlike all the other 'stereotypical' boys around in this day and age wanting to grow up and do things such as drinking, Peter Pan had been around long before these boys and he in fact didn't want to grow up. He wanted to do many things but growing up was not one of them. Of course, you all know the details, so back to Alicia.

She is a 14 year old girl, who has believed in Peter Pan all her life, it wasn't just because he was extremely good looking and to die for, or because could fly, of course they were reasons too, but it was because he made her believe. Being at the age she's at she's actually beginning to realise that it won't be all that long until she too is an adult and the thought of it made her cringe and feel physically sick. So, however sad you think this sounds, she did actually sit and watch Peter Pan every night, whether it was because she wanted to or she'd have it on to go to bed (you'll hear more about this later on), but either way, not a night went by when she hadn't watched the film. There were times when she did actually cry, just because of the thought of growing up and when she saw what Neverland was like by watching the films it made her want to go there even more, of course besides the fact that she didn't want to grow up. She also pondered in her head as to why Wendy and Jane (If you've seen Peter Pan and Return To Neverland, you'll understand) wanted to go back. Alicia had actually thought about all of this, she even said to her brothers, sisters, mum and she even had a heart to heart with her dog, that she'll miss them when Peter Pan whisks her away to Neverland. Her mum and one of her sisters would just go along with it and say they'd miss her too. Alicia would also say how, when Peter did fetch her, she would make the big commitment of not coming back, she didn't want to grow up therefore Neverland is where she would remain…forever. Her dog of course wouldn't respond and her brothers and other sister would just say things, which did actually hurt Alicia, things like; "He's not real" and "Neverland doesn't exist". Besides all of the comments hurting her she would argue back and just ignore them, because she knows Peter Pan is real and Neverland does exist and no matter what anyone said it would never change. She actually believed so much that she'd always drop hints about Peter Pan and Neverland and she'd do anything just to get on to the topic of it, she would always usually win which made her happy. There were of course her friends, some of what Alicia knew they didn't believe and she wasn't sure if they knew she did or if they thought she was just saying it, so they would come out with remarks such as; "Has Peter taken you to Neverland yet?" to which she would reply; "Does it look like it?" or "If he had, I wouldn't be here to answer that question".


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia did actually have two people in her life who also believed, she wasn't sure if it was as much as she did, she didn't know if that could be possible, but there was just two people, two people who she's actually very close to, one is her niece Lara Grafton who was just 9 months younger than Alicia and the two of them are so close and have so much in common, they're practically sisters and the same with the other person who Alicia is close to and her name is Alisha Walmsley, she was just a month younger than Alicia, those two also had a lot in common, the same as her and Lara basically and the two of them also classed one another as sisters, because of how close they were. Alisha and Lara had never officially met but when she spoke to them about one another, they all knew they would get a long when they did finally meet.

It was great for Alicia to have two of her closest people believe in something she believed in, of course they all pretty much liked the same stuff like; Friends, The Midnight Beast (ext.) but believing in Peter Pan was something so much more. See, Alicia did have quite a few friends (not in a snobby way, she was just one of those girls that you could get along with) but it was only Alisha and Lara that she could actually speak properly to about all this Peter Pan stuff. Which in a way was a little hard and over whelming because, Alisha had moved to another school a few months ago, yeah they kept in contact, they spoke without fail every night on Skype and they'd go to one another's houses at least once a week and then Lara, she lived over at Blidworth, which was a bit of a distance and they didn't really get much contact, see Lara had quite strict parents and she wasn't allowed to have top up on her phone or have Facebook or anything, so contact was pretty short. Until Lara did actually get a Blackberry (the same phone as Alicia) and they did speak on 'BBM' every day without fail but every so often they decided to have a phone conversation, so Alicia would ring Lara and they'd stay on the phone for hours talking about all different stuff, mainly Peter Pan. They had it all worked out, they would try and have sleepovers as often as possible with the two of them and Alisha and hopefully on the night of a sleepover Peter Pan would come to take them away because of how much they believed.

Anyhow, as much fun it was discussing Peter Pan and planning everything out with her to best friends, it was quite overwhelming for Alicia, see she never got to speak to Alisha until she was home from school and they never saw each other 'til the end of the week and speaking over Facebook isn't the same as actually being there and the same with Lara, sure they spoke over BBM, but it's still not the same. So, having to go to school with her friends, which she did love and care for dearly it was still hard because she knew she couldn't have the chats with them about Peter and Neverland, just as she could with Alisha and Lara. There once was a time where Alicia had in fact got so caught up in all of it and rang up Lara and just bursted into tears down the phone 'cause she wanted to let all her emotions out. I mean everything. She actually got in an argument with her sister about it. Well, I say an argument, it was more a misunderstanding if you will.

See, Alicia was talking on Facebook to her sister and she said "he's just a cartoon', well not only did it hurt Alicia because she thought of Talisa (her sister) as the understanding one, see Alicia knew Talisa didn't believe in Peter Pan herself, but she thought Talisa knew Alicia believed and she thought she respected that, but I guess not. So, Talisa said; "he's just a cartoon" and as I said before it did hurt Alicia, but she knew she was going to make herself perfectly clear. She wrote a huge paragraph saying her feelings, things such as; how much she did believe and she believed so much that her window was in fact left open for the boy every night and she didn't care what any one said or thought, because whatever they did say, it wouldn't change Alicia's beliefs and to that Talisa didn't reply. This very same night Alisha came to Alicia's house and she poured her heart out about what had happened.

Alicia; "I don't even care how stupid I sound, I know she doesn't believe, but the least she could do is respect my opinions and beliefs!"

Alisha; "Yeah, I know what you mean, I have people at school stay stuff like that to me and it does hurt my feelings".

They continued with their heart to hear and came up with an amazing idea. They rang up Lara straight away with the phone on speak and as soon as she answered both Alicia and Alisha bellowed;

"WE HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA!"

Lara; "Well, there goes my hearing and what is it?"

Alicia; "Well, I told you all about Alisha and how she's so much like us and how she believes in Peter Pan just like we do?"

Lara; *getting excited* "Oh my god, yes!?"

Alicia; "So, we decided, because we've all broken up from school for Easter, we should have a sleepover!"

Lara; "OH MY GOD!"

All the girls screamed and were jumping around all excited. They then came up with what day it was (which was the following Tuesday) going to be and what they were going to do (Of course watching Peter Pan and eating loads of junk food) and how they couldn't wait and hope for Peter Pan to come and take them away to their dream place, where they never have to have a care in the world again! Except for old Codfish of course, but fighting him would be a doddle.


	3. Chapter 3

The night the three girls had been painfully waiting 5 days for had finally arrived. Alisha pulled up to Alicia's house about 5 o'clock that afternoon. Because they were planning on staying for a few nights, Alisha unpacked her massive suite-case of clothes and food and god settled in. At around 6:30, Alicia's mum got home and they then went off to fetch Lara. She was so excited she rushed straight out of her house with her bags and straight to the car. Alicia and Alisha jumped out in excitement and all girls were jumping and squealing around the street, because of looking forward for the next few days. Of course, they were told to quieten and calm down, but they didn't care, they knew that one of these nights could be the big night that they got whisked away and nothing was more exciting than that!

Everyone gave their hugs, kisses and goodbyes and off they went, heading back to Alicia's. Alicia decided to put the radio on and one of the girls favourite songs was on; 'Brigit Mendler-Ready Or Not'. All three girls gave each other that 'let's do this' eye contact and all began shouting out the lyrics; "YOU'LL BE MY WILLIAM, I'LL BE YOUR KATE, LIVING LIKE A FAIRYTALE!".

After the painfully half an hour long journey (which was actually quite fun) they got to Alicia's. The girls rushed inside, squealing and all excited. They went straight to the bedroom, where Lara too unpacked her huge suite-case of clothes and food. As the night went on, they had watched both; Peter Pan and Return To Neverland and they had snacked out. Of course there was plenty of food left, Alisha and Lara had brought plenty with them and Alicia obviously had plenty. They finally decided they would play some games, because that's what kids do (see what I did there?) and they thought of a game to play…

Alisha; _"So, what game shall we play?"_

Lara; _"I don't know. What games do the Lost Boys and Peter play?"_

Alicia; _"Well, they play stuff like Treasure Hunt and Following The Leader, but we can't leave the house in case Peter comes"_

Lara+Alisha; _"Oh yeah"_

Alisha; _"The windows open, right?"_

Alicia; _"Of course! As if I would forget to open the window. Do I look like a codfish to you?"_

They all laughed and then fell silent wondering what game they could play. Of course they wanted it to be something involving Peter Pan. So as room fell silent except for the crunch of the crisps and biscuits being eaten, they all pondered on what they could play. And then suddenly, to break the silence, Alicia saw her opportunity and screamed…

_"__BANG!"_

Both Alisha and Lara jumped and had quite a scared expression on their faces, until they realised what had happened.

Alisha; "Oh my god, don't ever do the again, you scared me half to death!"

Lara; "I can't believe you just did that! Ya' nasty! (referring to That's So Raven)"

Alicia; *trying to laugh and talk and breath at the same time* "Oh – my – god. You – should – have – seen- the… Never- mind!"

Alisha+Lara; "It's not even funny" *they say as they try to contain their laughter*

Alicia; *still laughing* "It – really." *taking a deep breath* "Yes, it really is. You should have seen the look on your two's faces. Oh my god!" *She then started laughing again*

Alisha and Lara then bursted out laughing, 'cause let's be honest it was funny. After all the laughing had come to an end, Lara came up with a brilliant game they could play…PIRATES! Alicia and Alisha squealed at this idea. The girls then frantically began jumping up and down on the bed getting all excited.

Alicia; _"Okay! Because I'm the bravest I'll be Peter Pan, Alisha can be a Lost Boy you can choose who and Lara, you can be old Codfish, then we'll swap over, deal?"_

Lara; _"Yes, deal! I know which Lost Boy I'll be when it's mine turn"_

Alicia; _"Oh, let me take a wild stab in the dark. Slightly by any chance?"_ *she said sarcastically*

Lara; _"Oh, how did you know"_ *she said as she blushed*

Alicia; _"So, Alisha, you in?"_

Alisha; _"Cubby!"_

Alicia; _"WHERE?!"_ falling off the bed and she jumped 'round looking for the boy in the bear suit.

Alisha; _"That's the Lost Boy I'm going to be, duh"_

Scrambling back on to the bed with a quit annoyed and sarcastic look she said; _"Oh, yeah. I knew that."_

Letting out a little chuckle Lara then said; _"So, now we know who's who, do we a have a deal?"_

Alisha+Alicia; _"Yes, a Lost Girls deal!"_

They then all chuckled, got their right hands, spat on them and did the hand same hand shake that Peter and the Lost Boys do in Return To Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 3 hours of running around, "sword" fighting, falling of the bed to the crocodile and just genuinely dying of laughter. They had come to an end of their Pirate game, by this time is was 11, the girls weren't really tired because of all the running and jumping around they had just been doing, but they decided to start getting settled down and get some rest, for Peter Pan could be coming to fetch them and they wanted to have plenty of energy for their trip to Neverland. Alicia put on the Peter Pan DVD as Lara and Alisha moved some of the clutter off the bed. By moving, it was just a quick tug of the quilt so it was all on the floor, which was good enough.

They all got snuggled into bed with the window still open and it wasn't long before Alisha and Lara had fallen to sleep. Alicia on the other hand was still wide awake and had a really funny feeling in her stomach, one that she had never felt before. She wasn't sure if she needed something to eat or just needed some rest, but she managed to slink her way out of bed without waking Alisha and Lara and was just poddeling her way across the room when she heard a noise. A noise that was coming from outside the window! She panicked a little bit, she lived in quite a nasty area and you never know if someone was going to climb in yo' windows and snatch yo' people up. She then thought nothing of it and went on to get a drink from downstairs. As she got part way down the stairs, she heard another noise and then it hit her. She scurried back upstairs, trying not to wake anyone and she ran into her bedroom. She was initially heading for the window, but she never noticed the phone charger lying on the floor and tripped straight over it. As she face planted the floor, a huge cold draft came through. So, Alicia quickly looked up, still laid on the floor from where she landed. She lay there for what seemed a really long time and she then noticed a small light hovering 'round. She got excited, but remained where she was. The light then came through the now wide open window, which explains the cold draft. Alicia was thinking to herself '_Oh god, could it be?.. Tinkerbell?'_

Alicia still remained in the same place she had landed about what seemed like forever ago. The small light seemed to still be hovering 'round, as if inspecting her room and Alicia being Alicia and getting really impatient, she decided to finally get up from where she laid and have a look at this small light. As she got closer to the light, trying to watch her step so she didn't fall again, she realised exactly what this was. It was in fact…Tinkerbell! Alicia let out a gasp and took a step back. Tinkerbell then turned around and looked straight at Alicia, they had eye contact for a few seconds and Tinkerbell then gave a warm smile, so Alicia gave one back. Then disturbing the silence, there was a gush of wind, Tink and Alicia's head shot towards the window, Tink smiled and looked towards Alicia who was already looking back at Tink and nodded her head to look towards the window. So Alicia did so and there stood a boy, with a huge grin spread across his face. Alicia didn't recognise who it was straight away with how quickly she turned her head, so seeing a boy stood at her window took her by surprise, so she gasped, then as she realised who is was a huge smile from ear to ear spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, the one and the only, Peter Pan was in fact stood at her window. Alicia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yes, she believed in Peter, yes she believed he would eventually come and fetch her to take her off to Neverland before it was too late and yes, she was hoping tonight would be the night, but after hitting her head from tripping over a charger wire, _'thanks to Alisha and Lara not clearing the bed properly'_, it did in actually come as a bit of a shock which sent her light headed and feeling as if she was going to faint. She could feel herself falling backwards. Alicia seemed to know this was happening but it was as if she was momentarily paralysed and she couldn't do anything to prevent herself from falling and making herself look like a complete idiot in front of Peter Pan.

Just as she thought she was going to hit the floor and she winced a bit waiting for the impact, she then felt a pair of arms come behind her waist, which obviously prevented her from falling and it meant she wasn't as close to the floor as she thought.

Letting out a slight chuckle Peter asked; _"Are you okay?"_

Alicia; (also letting out a bit of a chuckle, which was obviously fake, replied); _Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..."_ (She then began to rant on like any girl would) _"I heard a noise outside my window as I was going to get a drink and then I realised, 'oh my gosh it could be Peter Pan!', so I ran back upstairs, and those two"_ (angrily pointing to Alisha and Lara who were still sleeping. To which Peter followed to where she was pointing) "_were supposed to clear the bed so we could go to sleep, but them being them and being as lazy as they are!.." _Alicia stopped in her tracks to realise Peter was staring at her wide eyed, with his head tilted slightly to the side and a smile on his face, giving her a look as if to say; 'are you quite finished?'.

To this Peter replied with; "_Yep, girls defiantly talk too much" _He looked over towards Alicia who was frowning a tad at this comment and he let out a small 'haha' and a joking but yet mocking smile on his face (which Alicia still found extremely cute, even though he had just said she spoke to much)

Alicia; (walking over to him and hesitating whether or not to place a hand on Peter's shoulder. To which she decided against said ;)_ "Thank you for catching me by the way"_

Peter; _Don't mention it. It's better than falling and hitting your head on that block thing" _

Alicia was unsure on what he meant by 'block thing', so she turned around to look near where they both stood. _'Oh, he must mean the charger'_ she thought to herself, after seeing it lying on the floor. This time she actually saw sense and decided to move it before there was another encounter with it. Once she placed the charger on her chest of drawers she noticed Peter stood by the window with Tink by his side, looking out towards the stars. The small smile slowly disappeared off her face and she drew a bit cold. She got scared at thought that maybe Peter hadn't come to whisk her away to Neverland and it was for some other reason instead. _'What if he's just here to tell me that he can't take us to Neverland? Or he can only take one of us, which would mean me, Lara and Alisha falling out on who he'd take'. _A frown had made its way onto Alicia face and by this time Peter had turned back towards her and noticed she wasn't all happy and smiley like before.

Peter;_ "Erm…" (_Not knowing the girls name made it a bit difficult for him to start a conversation, but Alicia realised he was egging to find out her name, so she obviously told him)

Alicia; _"Alicia"_ she said, raising an eyebrow and giving a sarcastic smirk. Then suddenly turned back to a frown after looking into the boy's huge, brown, jewel like eyes for a few seconds and realising what she may have to miss out on.

Peter; "_Yes, Alicia. Um, what's…what's wrong?"_

It actually took Alicia by surprise that this oh so happy, never having a care in the world boy had actually noticed that there was something wrong, but at the same time, it made her feel quite special.

Alicia; _"Oh, it's nothing. It really doesn't matter"_

Peter (moving towards Alicia trying to gain eye contact with her); "_But, you seem…sad?"_

Alicia (looking up towards his eyes, hers a little teary, pondering whether she should tell him or not); _"Nothing, it's just that…"_

Peter (with a look on his face that seemed of concern); _"It's okay, you can tell me" _He said just above a whisper as he placed his hand on Alicia arm. This made her feel tingly and she went all warm and didn't know where to look.

Alicia; _"Okay…well…it's just, all my life I've been afraid of growing up, it's not something I ever want to have to face. The thought of it alone scares me and makes me feel ill and all my life, I've believed in you and I've longed for you to come and take me away to Neverland, where I don't have to worry about growing up, or having the responsibility. I can just remain a child…forever" _

By this time Alicia was looking down at their feet, not wanting to get eye contact with Peter, just in case she'd startled him a little with what she'd just said.

Peter (with a warm smile on his face, took his hand and placed it under her chin and lifted her head so they again gained eye contact; _"So, what do you think I'm here for? I didn't come for the sake of coming, I've come to make your dream come true! I fulfilled my dream, why should you not fill yours?" _

A huge smile spread across Alicia's face at what Peter had just said and with her and without even thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. This surprised Peter at first but he realised what was going on so he hugged her back. They remained there for a few seconds when Alicia pulled away and bent down to pick up her Converses which were already ready waiting for when this moment finally came and then she remembered, _'What about Alisha and Lara?!' _To this a frown was creeping its way onto Alicia's face and instead of just letting it slide and leaving for Neverland without her friends, she asked Peter; "_But, what about my two friends?"_

Peter; _"They can both remain sleeping and have you leave them behind or they can wake up and come to Neverland" _He said, still a huge smile on his face. _'Oh gosh, how can one boy, be so god damn cute?' _Alicia thought to herself as she smiled back. She then had quite a not bad idea. She leaned over and whispered in Peter's ear.

Alicia; "_How about we play a bit of a prank on them?" _Peter liked the sound of this, he always liked to play pranks, especially on ol' Codfish back home. So to this he smiled and said; _"That's a great idea! But what?"_

Alicia; _"Well, being woken up at this time (_It was now heading towards quarter to twelve) _obviously isn't something they're used to, so they'll be quite shocked" _To this Peter nodded along, you could see him getting a tad excited. _"So, if you wake them up, saying something like, oh I don't know; 'come on get up, we're late for Neverland'. It's going to surprise them and when they realise it's you and not me waking them up the expression on their faces, I imagine will be quite funny"_

Peter; _"That is a great idea! Oh boy, The Lost Boys are going to love you. They always like playing pranks. Did you know this one time?.." _Peter was interrupted by movement coming from towards the bed, this made both his and Alicia's heads shoot in that direction and Tink flew over in a hurry.

Alicia smiling and placing a finger on Peter's lips, which he knew indicated to be quite, they stood there for a few seconds and waited for whichever one of the pair to settle back down.

Peter (whispering hesitantly to Alicia); "_Wait, what will you be doing while I wake them up?"_

Alicia (obviously already having a reply as if she knew this question would come up); _"I'll be over here getting my shoes on and enjoying the show"_

The two smiled at each other, Alicia gave Peter that look as if saying; _'you know what you have to do' _and nodded her head in the direction of the bed. Peter nodded and just as he was about to attack he turned back towards Alicia and said; _"Wait. What are their names?" _

Alicia (pointing to the different girls as she said their names) ;"_That one's Alisha and the other one is Lara"_

Peter; _"Got it, Lisha and Ara?"_

Alicia (letting out a small giggle at the boys misinterpretation of the names); _No silly, it's Alisha _(emphasising the first letters of the names as she spoke) and Lara.

Peter; _"Right, okay, I've got it this time. Alisha and Lara"_

Alicia gave a reassuring smile and nod and headed towards where her shoes were standing, still watching in the direction of Peter. Tinkerbell followed Alicia towards her shoes and when they came to a stop, Tink sat on her shoulder, getting ready to watch the show which was about to take place.

Peter stood at the side of the bed and turned around towards Alicia and he watched as she put on her shoes, as if not wanting her to miss out on what was about to happen. Once she had her shoes on, she looked up to realised he was waiting for her, to this she smiled and nodded once again and Peter then jumped on the bed yelling; _Lara! Alisha! Quick you're late for Neverland! You've got hurry up! You're late, you're late!_

Both girls then jumped up and squealed at the same time. Peter as if already having this bit planned out, swooped into the air out the way of the girls and flew over to where Alicia and Tink were.

Alisha and Lara both looked at each other and then slowly turned their heads with a deadly look in their eye towards Alicia, obviously not thinking that the voice they had just heard was clearly a boy, of a boy of who they know fairly well. When the girls eyes finally met, only Lara actually fully realised who was stood by Alicia's side and who was in fact hovering between their shoulders. Her jaw dropped. Alisha being Alisha and being your stereotypical blonde and not fully realising just said; _"bitch"_ and lay back down to continue her slumber.

Lara still sat there, completely gobsmacked at what she was seeing. Alisha then shot back up from where she lay and rubbed her eyes and looked at the direction that Alicia, Peter and Tink all were.


	6. Chapter 6

Alisha; "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh! My! GOD! I cannot believe it" (she says tearing the covers back and walking towards them to get a better look) _"Alicia is actually stood with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. ALICIA IS ACTUALLY STOOD WITH PETER PAN AND TINKERBELL!" _Alisha exclaimed still walking towards the three, but turning to look at Lara, who was still sat with her mouth wide open at the sight she was seeing.

Alicia (trying to contain her laughter and the reactions of the girls); _"Yes, it's me, stood with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and you two are both in fact late for Neverland. Now, get your shoes on and let's be going!" _(Trying to remain professional, but in pain at how hard she was trying not to laugh)

Alisha (trying to be sarcastic and funny, which wasn't a great thing for her then came out with) ; _"Yes, mum!" _Alicia shot her a sharp look and raised her eyebrows as if you say _'say anything like that again and I'll go all Rocky Balboa on your ass'_ To which Alisha walked over towards her Ugg's at the side of the bed, slapped Lara on the leg on her way and she sat down to pull on her shoes.

Lara by this point had finally shut her mouth and was now just sat at the side of the bed. This looked quite scary.

Peter (whispering to Alicia); "_She looks a bit strange sat there like that"_

Alicia; _"Oh yeah, it's Lara, her looking strange is nothing new, especially when she's just been woken up. Not to mention the fact that she's just seen you casually stood here"_

To this Peter chuckled and Alicia then thought to herself _'oh god, I do talk to much, all I had to say was; "Oh yeah, she does tend to look weird" but no, I start having a whole rant about the concept. HOW DO I EVEN HAVE FRIENDS?'_ This made her giggle a little, remembering a voice her and her sister used to do whenever they said that line. Then remembering her sister she thought; _'Oh yes! I must at least leave a note for them, like I said I would. Just something brief telling them where I've gone, that I love them all and that I'll hopefully be able to visit them sooner or later'_

Alicia then left Peter's side and walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. Everyone winced about and let out a small grown at the sudden light that had shone in their eyes. She then walked over to the dresser and picked up a pen and notepad, picking these up she walked over to Lara, wacked her around the head with the notepad and firmly said; _"Move now"._ To this Lara actually responded and shot a look at Alicia while rubbing her head and she then did a quick scope around the room to find her shoes.

Alicia now satisfied to see that both Alisha and Lara were making a move, she began writing her note. When she said brief, the meaning of the word brief obviously left her head, because it ended up being like a mile long. It did state where she'd gone, that they'll hopefully be able to visit soon and of course that she loved them. As she finished writing the note she said to herself; "_mmhm"_ to pretty much mark that she was satisfied with what she'd written. She then stood up and turned to where she had left Peter and Tinkerbell standing, not many minutes before and this time she encountered, a smiling Tink, an oh so happy Peter and a death look off both Alisha and Lara, to which they both said; _"you ready?"_

Alicia; _"Yes I am actually, I was just writing a note to say where we've gone. I told them I'd leave them one, whether they choose to believe it or not, that's their problem"_

Lara (sarcastically said); "_Yeah well, we've been waiting how long"_

To which Alicia laughed and then looked towards Peter. He smiled and looked at Tinkerbell, who was already looking at him, as if she was ready and waiting for what was about to happen next.

Peter; "_Tink, let um have it"_

Tink then shot to the three different girls, sprinkling them with the gold and twinkling Pixie Dust.

Peter (as he rose off the floor); "_Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings" _(Peter looked towards Alicia and shot her a wink)

Alicia giggled a little, realising that he was referring to the movie. Although it did make her wonder how he knew about the movie. Lara and Alisha were astonished at what was going on, but it wasn't long 'til they were chasing each other around the room. Alicia on the other hand was a bit shaky, it wasn't that she didn't like heights or anything, it was just that it was all so new and she was yet to get used to it. As Alicia was part way through mid-air, she finally raised her head from looking at her feet and noticed Alisha and Lara rising around the room. Alicia wanted to join them but was still a little unsure so she just stayed put and watched them for a few seconds.

Then Alicia could see exactly what was about to happen. With Alisha chasing Lara around the room, she could see Lara heading straight towards the open window. She was nervous for them and want to shout, but could only put a worried look on her face, a worried look that Peter noticed, so he flew over to her, grabbed her hand as said; _"come on, here we go"_

Alicia (Alicia smiled at what he was doing and then replied with); _"Off to Neverland!"_

Peter smiled back, looked towards Tink who was already outside with the girls, as if keeping watch over them. He then looked back towards Alicia who was looking at the others and then guided her along. They shot out of the window, straight in front of the other three and there they began their journey towards The Second Star To The Right.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been having trouble with my internet, but here's the next chapter and I'll try to keep updating as much as possible:)

Alicia, still holding Peter's hand looked down at the sight below. She couldn't get over the fact she was actually hand in hand with Peter Pan, flying to Neverland. Just thinking about it and remembering Peter was still holding her hand made her blush, just a little. Knowing that he would guide her along, she watched the amazing view underneath her. Where she lived wasn't exactly the best of places, but seeing it from a bird's eye view made it look so much better.  
The flight to The Second Star didn't take as long as the girls thought it would, but then again, I suppose time flies when you're having fun. Literally.  
When they finally arrived to Neverland, the three girls couldn't realise how beautiful it was. They'd seen it in the movies and imagined it themselves, but actually being there was a whole other level. It was magical, like I sight that even the wildest minds couldn't it imagine. Peter glanced over towards Alicia who was still beaming with a smile upon her face and he couldn't help but smile at this, as if he had completed a mission that had needed completing for such a long time.  
Peter (mainly aiming this towards Alicia, but not trying to seem to obvious) ; "Well, now that you're here, what do you want to do first?"  
Alicia (still looking at the beautiful view, but replying to Peter); "You know the island better than what we do, so why don't you take us some place?" She said as she looked towards him and another smile spread across her face.  
Peter; "Us?" He said under his breath, Alicia did hear but chose not to say anything. "Um, okay, how about I go and introduce to do The Lost Boys?" He said getting a tad excited as a smirk appeared on his face.  
Alicia+Alisha+Lara (getting excited that they were actually going to meet The Lost Boys); "The Lost Boys?!" To this Peter nodded, a smile still on his face.  
Alicia; "That sounds like a great idea!"  
Because the Pixie Dust hadn't yet warn off, they decided at giving ago at flying to Hangman's Tree. It worked, so they followed Peter's lead, soaring across Neverland and peering down at the beautiful sight below. Alicia was still a bit scared at being so high up, so that when she looked down, it comes as a bit of a shock to her, which made her gasp and she wasn't watching where she was going.  
Lara; "Liddy! (A nickname which Alicia hadn't been given since she was very young, she was never actually sure why, 'cause it doesn't even sound like her name, but she just left them to it) Watch out for the tree!" Lara bellowed, trying to get Alicia's attention, it worked and Alicia looked up and managed to swerve just in time before hitting the tree. Even though Peter was a bit of the way in front, he saw what had happened and was just getting ready to zoom straight for the falling Alicia, but thankfully, she never hit her head, so she never fell. Instead, he made his was to Alicia and took her hand.  
Peter (a sarcastic smirk on his face); "C'mon I'll help you get the rest of the way there" He finished the sentence off with a wink.  
Alicia (realising he was being serious, but yet sarcastic, she just played along, in a flirty way); "I don't need help, I'm a girl, I got this"  
Peter (laughing slightly); "Sure you do"  
He took her hang and flew off back to where Tinkerbell and the other two were stood, well floating while waiting for them. Alisha and Lara both gave Alicia one of those looks as if to say 'Ooo, check you out', they winked at her, so she just smirked back and raised an eyebrow, obviously the indicating the 'oh, I know' look.  
After not many minutes the arrived at Hangman's Tree. Peter then told Alisha and Lara to go down by the different shoots, they did so. He then looked at Alicia and held her underneath him and flew down the top open shoot, which made her jump a bit, but it didn't last long.  
'I'm actually stood in Hangman's Tree, the home to Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and The Lost Boys. Never mind that, I'm in Neverland! I'm in Neverland with Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and The Lost Boys!' Alicia thought, she couldn't help but smile as she scoped around the tree. To say it was in a tree, it was quite beautiful, all the detail and the sun beaming through the window like holes and the candle lights still lighting it up. It was so beautiful.  
Peter; "Lost Boys! Fall in!"  
All of a sudden, one by one all boys in different animal suits were hanging from the ceiling.  
Peter; "Sound off!"  
As Peter said that, one by one each one of the boys dropped down saying their names. Of course the girls already knew their names, but they stood and watched in amusement anyway.  
A boy in a fox suit; "Slightly!"  
A boy in a rabbit suit; "Nibs!"  
Two boys then dropped down wearing racoon suits; "The twins!" They both said in sync.  
A boy in a bear suit then fell on his head, we all chuckled slightly and he then lifted his hand, gave it a bit of a wave and said; "Cubby"  
Then last, but defiantly not least, the smallest boy out of the lot, wearing a skunk suit, dropped down, he never spoke though, Slightly answered for him and pointing in his direction said; "And that's Tootles"  
Then all the boys including Peter turned to look in the girl's direction. Alicia and Alisha were just stood smiling like idiots at the boys, which made them giggle a little bit. Lara on the other hand; "There wasn't really any need for all of that, we already knew your names"  
The boys looked at her, a little hurt in their eyes, that they'd put the effort in but she didn't seem to appreciate it. Alicia shot a dirty look towards her and mimed; "I can't believe you just said that". Lara knew Alicia was pissed off , so she made an attempt at making it better.  
Lara; "I'm kidding! We knew your names, but that was great!"  
The boys all smiled how they had just been reassured it was all worth it. Lara looked back towards Alicia who was already looking at her. Alicia rose and eyebrow and gave her a 'well done, but do it again and you're fucked' look. Peter saw this and mimed "thank you" to her, for making The Lost Boys feel better. Alicia just smiled and nodded.  
Slightly; "So, what are you girls going to do first? Now that you're finally on the island"  
'Finally on the island? How did he know we wanted to come here?' Alicia thought, this brought a confused expression to her face, which they all seemed to notice.  
Alisha; "What's with the face?'  
This snapped Alicia out of thought and realising what Alisha had just said, she quickly thought of an excuse; "Oh, I was just thinking about what we could do" She said, making a smile come on her face to cover up the lie.  
The Twins, while jumping up and down; "Red Rover, Red Rover?!"  
Slightly; "Na, something else" Slightly protested as he waved his hand and going into thought.  
Peter; "I know!" Everyone turned to look at him in hope that he had a good idea on what they could do. Some was raising eyebrows as if to say 'well, go on then'. "What about a Treasure Hunt?" he continued.  
All The Lost Boys began running around and shouting; "Yeah, Treasure Hunt, Treasure Hunt!" The girls couldn't help but laugh, they too agreed with the idea.  
Peter; "I hid it really good this time, you guys will never find it" He said cunningly with a sly smile on his face as he landed on the chair beside the girls slouched his hat over his eyes.  
Alicia, bending down to Peter and lifting his hat off his face; "Yeah, the guys might not be able to, but us girls will" She said with a sly smirk on his face, waiting for him to reply. To which his attention was took, but he eventually just looked up and smiled.  
Nibs; "I think we should all split up, that way the girls get to see the island as we hunt for the treasure"  
Lara; "Yeah, I like that idea" She said as she glanced over at Slightly and smiled. He smiled back which made her go all warm inside and get slight goose bumps.  
Slightly; "Yeah, me and Tootles will go with Lara and you (pointing to Nibs) and The Twins can go with Alisha, which leaves Cubby to go with Peter and Alicia"  
All the girls looked at one another and gave each other the same look, obviously meaning they were thinking the same thing, 'how did he know their names?' Remembering that they never got 'round to telling them. They just let it pass and were taken out of thought when Peter said; "No, no, no, I say who goes with who"  
Slightly gave him a quite upset nod, then glanced over to Lara and looked at the floor. Peter knew what he was getting at, so he said; "Slightly, you can go with Lara, but Nibs and The Twins are going with you" Peter knew that The Twins and Nibs would eventually wander off doing their own thing, which Slightly knew too, so he shot his head up with a huge grin on his face, as if to say 'thank you'. Peter nodded, with a warm smile on his face. Peter then continued; "Cubby, you can go with Tootles and Alisha". The three turned to look at Peter and smiled. Still continuing with what he was saying, Peter turned to Alicia and said; "And you can come with me" he finished, smiling at the end of the sentence and standing proudly, as if giving her a great honour.  
Alicia blushed at this and was actually quite over the moon that she would get to spend some time with Peter alone, having a major crush on him, she liked the idea very much!  
It wasn't long before they all set off in their different ways. Lara and Slightly were all talkative as Nibs and The Twins ran along in front, which Slightly knew was going to happen, so it cheered him up even more. Alisha was happily chatting with Cubby while skipping along with Tootles. Then there was Peter and Alicia. He look to her and took her hand and they shot off into the air. By this time Tink had headed off to Pixie Hallow to speak with some friends and then out of the blue…  
Peter; "Hey, wait!"  
Everyone stopped in their track and looked directly at where Alicia and Peter were hovering. They squinted a bit with the sun in their eyes, but then Slightly piped up; "Yes, Peter?"  
Peter; "I forgot to tell you. We need to be back at Hangman's tree just before sunset, we're going to the Indian Camp to celebrate the arrival of the chief's granddaughter"  
There were a few, "yays" coming around the forest where the different boys were stood. Peter then continued and said. "Yeah, you can go now". He chuckled a bit at his comment and watched to see the others disappear deep into the forest. He then turn towards Alicia and said with a smile upon his face; "So, where would you like to go first?"  
Alicia; "Oh I don't know, we could alwa…Hang on, I thought we were on a Treasure Hunt? She said, a little confused.  
Peter; "Yes, we were, but they'll never find it and I already know where it is, so there's not much point in us joining in. So instead I'm taking you to see the island, now that we're alone"  
Alicia, trying hard not to blush at the last bit of his sentence; "Well, in that case. There's no need for us to go to the Indian Camp, 'because we'll be going there later, yes?" Peter nodded to confirm what she had just said. She continued; "So I suppose that leaves either The Mermaids that will probably try and drown me or harassing the Pirates?" She said, trying to avoid eye contact with Peter, hoping she wasn't sounding picky, but in actual fact, the thought never entered his mind. He was lost just looking at her while she smiled and debated.  
Peter; "I'll tell you what then. We'll go the Mermaids and I'll make sure they don't hurt you and after that if we still have time, we'll go and bug the pirates" Smiling at her, hoping she would like the idea.  
Alicia; "I like the sound of that" She said returning a smile.  
Peter; "Well then, let's get going" He again took her hand and guided her off to Mermaid Lagoon. It didn't take too much of a flight to get there, but you could tell it was quite a distance away from Hangman's Tree. When they finally reached Mermaid Lagoon, Peter didn't go straight to the Mermaids, he sat the two of them down on a big rock, that way they couldn't be seen by any of them.  
Alicia began to get nervous in case they tried drowning her like they did when Wendy and Jane were here. When she got nervous, it became obvious because she would start playing with her hair. Peter noticed what she was doing and watched her for short time, while she had eyes on the mermaids. She suddenly turned to face Peter, and realised he was watching as she played with her hair, so she let out a little, nervous chuckle and stopped. She didn't know that Peter actually thought it was really cute and wanted to make her wait longer so she'd do it again, but then realised how selfish that would be and it would just scare her more, so he made his move.  
Peter; "Would you like to meet um?"  
Alicia; "Yeah, why not" She said giving him a fake smile.  
Peter; You'll be fine, I won't let them do any do anything"  
All Alicia could do was smile at this comment as he again took her hand and guided her down to a big rock where all the mermaids were sat. Straight away they were eying her up and down, examining her and giving her evil looks. They then started talking…  
Brunette mermaid; "Whose she?" She questioned, still glaring at Alicia, who was stood at the side of Peter.  
Peter; "This is Alicia" He said, quite proudly, which brought a small smile to Alicia's face, she tried not to make it obvious.  
Ginger mermaid; "What's she doing here?" She asked, getting quite cocky and giving Alicia nasty looks, which she didn't particularly like and anyone that knew Alicia would tell you that, 1; She's honest, you want her opinion, she'll give it you truthfully. 2; She's not a very patient person. 3; She doesn't take peoples shit, if she doesn't like you, she'll tell you and if you're pissing her off, you'll know about it. There's plenty more, but we'll get to that later.  
Peter didn't have time to answer the question that the ginger mermaid had just asked before another brunette mermaid was questioning; "Why's she with you anyway? What do you want with a girl like that, Peter?"  
That was it, Alicia had, had enough. "Erm, excuse me, but you don't even know me to be able to judge anything! Just because I'm with Peter doesn't make me a bad person. So stop being so petty and get over yourselves". Peter looked at her wide eyed, wondering where the sudden outburst had come from.  
Brunette mermaid; "Petty? How are we petty?" Peter looked towards Alicia, wondering what she was going to say next.  
Alicia; "Well, for a start you're just swimming around giving me dirty looks and second of all, you're referring to me as 'she', which is not only rude, but there's no need for it!"  
The ginger mermaid and the brunette looked at each other and gave evil smiles. The brunette then turned back to look at Alicia; "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to translate through gestures instead?" She said, giggling and evilly smiling at Alicia. Peter was a little unsure what Alicia wanted him to do, but she spoke again, she seemed to be getting more frustrated, which worried him a little.  
Alicia; "Carry on looking and me like that and I'll give you a gesture…"  
Brunette mermaid, letting out a small, evil chuckle; "What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned, still smiling quite evilly.  
Alicia; "Another words, I'll knock the pretty little smile of yours, right off your face!" This made the mermaids gasp and Peter turned to look at her surprised, she glanced back at him, her breathing increasing and getting heavier, Peter could see she was get angrier by the minute, so he gave her a smile as if you say; 'touché'. This calmed her down a bit so she smiled back, she then felt something grab her ankle and she just thought, 'uh-oh, I'm fucked'. Peter realised with the look on her face and the little squeal she did as she was falling. She swung her arms back as if trying to catch her balance and just in time Peter managed to grab her waist and fly off. He shot the mermaids a dirty look and continued to fly.  
Peter placed her on the rock where they had sat, not many minutes ago.  
Peter; "Are you okay?"  
Alicia; "Ha, yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She said and smiling to reassure him.  
Peter, smiling back; "Ha, I just can't get over what you said to them. I've never known anyone to threaten them"  
Alicia; "Yeah, well, they were pissing me off." The pair both began laughing, then Alicia got in one of her 'stupid' moods. It depends what kind of a person you were to what you thought of when Alicia got in one of her 'stupid' moods, she'd just get really hyper and start doing anything, dancing, singing, she just wanted to have fun. She continued laughing uncontrollably, which made Peter laugh even more. They were laughing for what seemed like forever, rolling around the rock, their sides were hurting and tears began streaming from their eyes.  
Alicia, still slightly laughing; "You know, I think we should go and harass some pirates?" Smirking at Peter.  
Peter; "I like the sounds of that" He said, with a smile. He then stood up and held out his hand, Alicia jumped up and took it and with that they flew towards the Jolly Rodger.


	8. Chapter 8

They landed on a cloud, where they watched what was happening on the ship. They were there for a few minutes and Alicia was getting impatient.  
Alicia; "Okay, we've got to go and annoy them, this is killing me waiting here" She pleaded, with puppy dog eyes that she never even realised she was doing. Peter looked her straight in the eyes and it's as if they took him in a trance. He snapped out of it after a few seconds, smiled and nodded his head towards the ship. With that they flew closer to the Jolly Rodger.  
Straight away Peter let out a loud like cockerel crow, which was pretty much a signal to Hook that he was on his way. Then Alicia was all, 'yeah, let's get bugging me some pirates!'  
Alicia; "Oh Codfish" She said taunting him and she rested on one of the wooden pillar like things on the ship. Peter landed next to her and smiled. Hook gave a dirty look to the pair and questioned; "And who might you be, my dear?"  
Alicia; "I'm afraid I can't answer your question" Acting all serious. Peter couldn't help but watch.  
Hook, getting frustrated already; "And why not, m'dear?"  
Alicia, still acting all serious; "Because m'dear, I don't want too. That answer your question?" Getting a little cocky, it frustrated Hook more, but Peter knew exactly what she was doing and just smirked, looking at Hook all happy.  
Hook; "Well, can't we tell you're a friend of Mr. Pan's?"  
Alicia; "No, not really. For all you know I hate the lad" Peter looked at her a little shocked and even a little hurt. She just winked and smiled, which reassured him that she was joking and winding up Hook, so he smiled back.  
Hook; "If you hated him, I'm not sure you'd be accompanying him to MY ship"  
Alicia; "What's to say I'm not bringing him to you?" She said raising an eyebrow, with this Hook did too, not sure whether to believe her or not, but he wanted to know more…  
Hook; "Is that what you're doing?"  
Alicia looked at Peter and took his hand, she again smile to reassure him and she then guided him near to where Hook was. She got all in his face, Hook looking quite happy, thinking he was going to have victory and kill Pan once and for all.  
Alicia, looked Hook straight in the eye, still holding Peter's hand; "No" She said as she shot higher in to the sky, still holding hands with Peter and they both burst out laughing. "As if you thought I was going to bring Peter to you! I could hate him to death and I still wouldn't let you get to him!" Peter couldn't help but smile at this comment and then started laughing and how frustrated this made Hook.  
Hook, obviously trying to keep his cool; "We'll have to see about that one" he said, getting quieter as he spoke and then making and evil laugh.  
Alicia; "Well, as much as we'd love you stay and rip you to shreds a bit more, we have somewhere we need to be. So, see you later…Codfish" She said the last bit, turning to smile at him. He went red in the face and bellowed the oh so famous line, well near enough; "I'll get you girl! And Pan, if it's the last thing I do!"  
The pair just laughed and flew off, heading back towards Hangman's Tree. The sun was beginning to set and Alicia remembered what Peter had said about going to the Indian Camp for a celebration of the arrival of the chiefs Granddaughter.  
It didn't take long for them to get back to the tree and when they arrived everyone was already there ready and waiting to leave and head for the camp. Realising this, Peter straight away said; "Well, we might as well get going", just as he was about to leave he came to a sudden stop and spun back around to face everyone; "Where's Tink?" he questioned, with a bit of a worried look on his face.  
Nibs; "Oh yeah, she's gone to Pixie Hallow, she just said she'd be back later"  
Peter; "Oh, okay. Well, let's be off then, we can't be late and the Indian's said about getting you all 'Indiand' up" He said with a smile. Instead of flying, they all walked, with Tink not being around, she couldn't give Pixie Dust to the boys OR the girls, so to make it fair, Peter walked with them.

It didn't actually take as long as the girls thought it would. They got there in no time. The chief walked over to them, raised his right hand and said; "HAO!" All the boys lifted their rights hands and Peter nudged Alicia to let her to what to do, she followed and so did Alisha and Lara. It was purely out of respect.  
Chief; "These are the girls of which you have spoken, yes?" He said, looking towards Peter. Peter nodded, going slightly red. "Which is the, Alicia of whom you have spoken? Is this she?" He questioned, guessing which Alicia was and guessing correctly. At this Peter went a little red, realising that Alicia would know he'd been speaking about her. It then clicked with Alicia; 'That must be how The Lost Boys knew our name. Aw, that's sweet, he spoken about me', she blushed at the thought of Peter talking to people about her, and then she was taken from her daydream by someone touching her arm. That someone was in fact, Peter.  
Peter; "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Me and the boys will be over there (he pointed near a tepee and Alicia nodded) and you and the girls are going to go with Tiger-Lilly (nodding his head towards Tiger-Lilly to show who he was on about, even though the girls already knew) and she's going to 'Indian' you up" Alicia nodded and smiled, he then smiled back and headed towards the tepee where the Lost Boys were all stood waiting for him.  
Tiger-Lilly; "Hello! I'm Tiger-Lilly and I'm the chief's daughter" She said happily, the three girls gave her a confused look, they all looked at each other, then Alicia spoke.  
Alicia; "So, you've had a baby?" She said, not wanting to seem too out there. Tiger-Lilly just burst out laughing at the comment.  
Tiger-Lilly; "No silly, my sisters had a baby, not me. The celebrations for the arrival of my niece" She said smiling.  
Alicia; "Oh, ha, that's alright, I got a little worried then" All the girls laughed at the conversation they just had. What a way to start a friendship, huh?  
Tiger-Lilly; "So, now we're all ok, shall I take you to get ready?"  
Alicia; "Yes, please do" She smiled.  
Alisha; "Oh this is so exciting, I've always wanted to go to an Indian party!"  
Lara; "Me too!" All the girls smiled at one another as Tiger-Lilly lead them to the tepee.  
When they got there it was huge and beautiful, all different patterns around the wall. Tiger-Lilly handed different things for the girls to use as the four of them got ready. Alicia chose to put her long, blonde hair into pigtails, put a band around her head and place a pink feather in it and a blue and red stripe on bother her cheeks, she also played around with her outfit a little until she was satisfied. Lara stuck her up, put a band on and placed an orange feather in it, she also applied face paint all over her face. Alisha just chose to leave her down, but a band and a blue feather in it, she chose not to bother applying any face paint. And Tiger-Lilly, she plaited her hair in one plait, she put a band on, which had a red feather in and she applied face pain to her cheeks and forehead. When the girls were done, they were all discussing how good they all looked. They were all point to one another and saying; "aw, you definitely look better than me". Then an awkward silence filled the air, so to break it Alicia said; "Look, we all look a million dollars, so let's go and show people what we're made of". The other three let out a little "woo" and with that they walked out the tepee to the centre where the celebration party was being held.  
When they stepped out of the tepee, the Lost Boys and Peter were not far away all huddled together, talking about something. Alisha saw Slightly nudge Peter and then nod his head in Alicia's direction. His jaw dropped and mimed "wow", which was more than obvious, but Alicia thought she'd be funny and go along as if she never heard and the girls knew what she was going straight away.  
Alicia; "I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that" She said smiling and putting her hand behind her ear. Cubby being Cubby and not quite catching on bellowed; "He said, 'wow'" Peter shot him a dirty look as if to say; 'shut up'. Alicia just laughed, which made him look up and smile. The music then came on, booming around the village. Tiger-Lilly exclaimed; "It's party time" and began leading the girls off to dance, but she as Alicia was walking by Peter, he grabbed her wrist and said; "You wan'a dance?" A huge smile spread across his face. Alicia couldn't give into that look, even if she wanted too, so she just said; "yeah, go on then" and gave him a little wink. With that they went off dancing in time with the music. Before long it was time to eat. Peter then turned Alicia around so her back was on his chest and he leaned over to speak in her ear. His warm breath on her ear and neck gave her goose bumps and a feeling she quite liked, probably 'cause of the closeness.  
Peter; "You're over there, sat with Tiger-Lilly, Alisha and Lara (pointing to the table where they were sat waiting) and if you want me, I'll be over here with the Lost Boys" (moving her body along with his to show her where he'll be). With this Alicia nodded, pecked his cheek and said; "I'll see you later then, Peter". Smiling as she walked away. This took him by surprise, he got a tingling feeling that he liked, and this made him smile and blush. He then watched as she walked away and then he felt his cheek where Alicia had just kissed him, which made him smile a bit more. He then snapped out of his gaze when Nibs called him over.  
Back over at the table where all the girls were sat…  
Lara; "Oh my god, did you see the way he looked after you did that?"  
Alicia; "Haha, I know, he looked so cute!"  
The girls then got talking about pretty much anything and everything as they ate. Alicia, Alisha and Lara just couldn't get over how good it was, Tiger-Lilly was so much like them it was unreal, and they got along with her really well and gained a new friend.  
It wasn't long before they were all up and dancing again (including Peter and the Lost Boys). They were all dancing around a big drum like thing near the centre of where the ceremony was being held, the music seemed to be booming all around the village, this just made everyone have more of an adrenaline rush. It didn't take long and all the girls got stupid head on, so it was obvious they were going to get up to something. While they all continued to dance around, the girls noticed Peter sat at the side, watching as they danced. Tiger-Lilly came up with an idea. So, she huddled the girls in closer, continuing to dance, but whispering them her idea.  
Tiger-Lilly; "I think Alicia should do a dance for Peter" she whispered, trying not to laugh.  
Lara; "Haha, yeah! That's a good idea, I bet he'd like that"  
Alisha; "I'm sure he would"  
Alicia; "What?! No! I can't even dance good and what am I supposed to do, just dance my way over to him and stop there?"  
Tiger-Lily; "That's exactly what you do!" She said smiling.  
Lara; "Yeah, but instead of just stopping there, do something that'll really get to him!"  
Alicia; "Like what?" The girls looked puzzled for a minute, thinking of what Alicia could do.  
Alisha; "Kiss him!"  
Tiger-Lilly+Lara; "Yeah!"  
Alicia; "No! I can' just dance over to him, kiss him and then leave him there"  
Tiger-Lilly; "Sure you can, or instead of just leaving him there, get him up and dancing?"  
Alisha+Lara; "Yeaaah"  
Alicia; "Hmm, I don't know, why don't I just go to him and get him to dance?"  
Lara; "Well where's the fun in that?"  
Alisha; "Exactly, we want to see the look on his face after he got his first kiss!"  
Alicia, still debating whether to or not; "Fine" The girls did excited squeaks "But, I'm only dancing over to him and getting him to dance. There's not going to be any kissing. Well, not yet anyway"  
Alisha; "Fine, but at least do something, peck his cheek again?"  
Tiger-Lilly; "Yeah, you did say he looked cute after you did it the first time"  
Lara; "Exactly, so just do it!"  
Alicia; "Oh my god, the things you get me doing", she said, all the girls began laughing.  
Tiger-Lilly; "Well go on then, what are you waiting for?"  
Alicia; "Hang on, I know good timing, I'll do it when I get to the part of the drum closest to him" With that the girls smiled and Alicia got another sudden adrenaline rush as she moved nearer to Peter, who was still sat watching intrigued, oblivious to what was about to happen.  
The girls then looked at Alicia, she just smiled and nodded and began what she said she was going to do. She made her way over to Peter, still dancing and his eyes locked on her. When she finally reached him, instead of pecking his cheek, she nuzzled his nose and then raised her arm and took his hat straight of his head. She laughed and began to run, as Peter turned red and just sat for a while. He then clicked on that Alicia had ran off with his hat, so he smirked at her and began running. Tiger-Lilly, Lara and Alisha could only watch and laugh at what had happened.  
Tiger-Lilly, still giggling; "Ha, I didn't think she'd actually do it"  
Lara; "Oh yeah, tell Alicia to do something funny and daft, she'll do it"  
Tiger-Lilly; "Well, we know her and Peter will get along then" She said giving a wink and starting to giggle. The girls then continued to dance, while Peter and Alicia had gone out of site.  
Peter; "Hey, give it back" he playfully shouted  
Alicia; "Why, what's the matter Peter? You being out run by a girl?" She teased. At that Peter just smirked and flew, landing straight in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.  
Peter; "I'm sorry, what was that?" He laughing, placing his hand behind his ear.  
Alicia; "Oh nothing, nothing at all" she said, trying to be all serious while moving her hand behind her back.  
Peter; "So, you gon'a give me my hat or am I going to have to get it?" He smirked.  
Alicia; "Is that a threat I'm hearing Mr. Pan?" She said smirking, but still trying to act serious.  
Peter; "Oh no, of course not" He said, leaning in to try and grab his hat. Alicia was to lost in his huge, brown eyes to even notice and with that, he snatched his hat out of her hand, pulled the band off her head with the feather on and managed to take her hand and lift her into the air, above the village. She jumped when she felt her feet com of the floor, which made her look down.  
Alicia; "Oh my god, Peter. No!" She squealed. He couldn't help but laugh as she launched herself into the tight grip of his arms, ensuring she wouldn't fall.  
Peter; "Why, what's the matter? The Pixie Dust worn off?" He said, smirking at his taunting, yet playful comment.  
Alicia; "Yes, that's exactly what's the matter and while we're at it, I'll have my feather back too" She said, still trying to act serious, but a smile crept its way onto her face.  
Peter; "Oh, sure you can have it back, but it's gon'a cost ya" Still smirking at his own comments, he turned her around to face him, holding her hand so she didn't fall. Peter's response took Alicia by surprise, but she just went along.  
Alicia; "And what might that be?" She said smiling and raising an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.  
Peter, a huge grin appearing on his face; "A dance"  
Alicia; "Haha, okay…wait, what?!"  
Peter; "Yep, you'll have to give me a dance if you want to get your feather back" That cute playful smirk still on his face.  
Alicia just smirked and replied; "I'd be happy too" At that, Peter lowered them back to the ground, gave Alicia back her feather, which they both were still smirking about and then said…  
Peter; "And now we dance" he said smiling and guiding her back to the centre, where the girls and Lost Boys were till boogying away.  
The pair of them then danced together having a hell of a time, smiling and laughing and they must have been dancing for near on an hour, 'cause they were still there when the girls and boys had gone and sat at a table to enjoy the show.  
The music finally came to an end, as did the dancing, they all said about how tired they were and that they were going to get heading back home. So, they said there good byes with Tiger-Lilly and off they went, poddeling back through the woods. Lara and Slightly were right up front with Tootles alongside them. Alisha was somewhat in the middle, talking with Nibs. Then there was Cubby and The Twins who were just running all over, trying to catch one another. Then at the back there was Peter and Alicia. Alicia seemed to be acting all nervous and kept checking around, as if she was seeing if they were being followed and Peter couldn't help but ask.  
Peter; "Erm, what's wrong?" He said, catching Alicia's attention.  
Alicia; "Oh, um, nothing, was just having a look round" she said, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full explanation either. Lara overheard the conversation and decided to put it out in the open.  
Lara; "Oh, don't worry Peter, she's just scared of the dark" Alicia shot her a dirty look, as if saying; 'thanks for that', but Lara just smiled and continued to talk to Slightly.  
Peter; "Are you really scared of the dark?" he questioned, with the most adorable look on his face.  
Alicia, looking down, as if he was a little embarrassed replied; "Well yeah. Well, it's not that I'm scared of the dark, I'm scared of what's in it, which makes the dark scary. So, yeah…I'm scared of the dark" Peter couldn't help but smile with the way she looked as she said it, so he thought he'd make a bit of a move, so he placed his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him, which made Alicia turn to look aat him, as she tried to stop blushing. Then Peter looked her dead in the eye.  
Peter; "It's okay, I won't let anything get you" he said with a warm, comforting smile on his face. This did make Alicia blush and smile like an idiot, but luckily he'd turned away and never noticed.  
It wasn't too long and they finally got back to home. The candle lights were lighting it up, which made it look all warm and cosy. Instead of heading straight to bed, they all sat around talking for a little while, Peter on his chair, the different boys on their beds and hammocks. Slightly was sat on his bed with Lara and Alisha was sat beside Nibs on his bed. Alicia decided to lay on the floor, 'cause her sides (where her fallopian tubes are) were beginning to hurt.  
Peter; "What are you doing down there?" Peter said when he noticed Alicia, laying on her stomach, on the floor.  
Alicia; "Just trying to ease this pain"  
Peter; "What pain?" He replied quick, looking a little worried and sitting up straight.  
Alicia; "It's this pain I get on and off sometimes here (she showed him and the Lost Boys where it was, who were sat listening and wondering. Alisha and Lara already knew) and laying on my stomach sometimes helps" she said, we a small smile, trying to reassure them all she was fine. Peter on the other hand couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As were the girls and Lost Boys giving sympathetic looks.  
Peter; "Is there anything we can do to help?" He questioned, with a sympathetic look on his face.  
Alicia; "No, it'll go soon, hopefully, I don't even know what it is, which is a bit worrying" Alisha and Lara knew what she was getting at. See, Alicia's older sister used to have a lot of trouble with her fallopian tubes and when she got pregnant, the baby turned out to be an ectopic, so the lost it and had to have an operation for to be removed and if she would have waited any long, the fallopian tube would have burst and killed her sister. Then she got pregnant a second time, that too was an ectopic and she had to go through the whole procedure again. It was also then that she found out that one of her tubes had to be removed and the other was damaged. So she was pretty much declared infertile and the only chance of her getting pregnant and carrying a child naturally, the way she wanted, was for her to have IVF treatment, which would cost thousands, which was money they didn't have. So, now Alicia's getting the pains in her fallopian tubes, it's frightened her.  
Unlike Lara and Alisha, the boys didn't know what Alicia was getting at, when she said it was quite worrying, so she had to go through explaining all of it to them and actually burst out crying. This made them feel bad, not only 'cause they couldn't do anything to help, but because they had made her cry too. Alisha and Lara went over and sat with her to comfort her. The boys couldn't help but feel bad.  
Peter; "Sorry Alicia, we didn't mean to upset you…" he said, feeling guilty  
Alicia; "It's fine, you've no need to apologise, it's not your fault" she said with a smile after she wiped away the last of her tears. Cubby being Cubby asked another question.  
Cubby; "So, does that mean you want children?" He said, which made Peter shoot him a nasty look, but then realisation hit his face when he knew what Cubby was getting at.  
Alicia; "Well, I'll be honest with you, I wouldn't mind children". A scared upset look crept onto the boy's faces, Peter in particular. "But, I'd much rather stay a child than grow up and have to come with all the horrible responsibilities" This made them smile a little, but Cubby, wanted to know more, not thinking, he asked another question.  
Cubby; "If you want to remain a child, which would mean not having children, then what are you getting so upset about?" Everyone's face went blank waiting for an answer, Alicia did take a while, but she'd already questioned all of this herself before.  
Alicia; "Well Cubby" she started, getting back in to her lying on her stomach position. "It's still nice to know that you can have children, whether you plan on having them or not and not being able to have them, is quite a scary thought, 'cause even if you weren't on planning on having any, if you don't have the choice, then you know that you can never change your mind. That's a horrible feeling to know and have and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Even though I'm planning on staying here and remaining young…" This brought a smile to all their faces. "…it's stil frustrating to think that there's awful people out there, that don't deserve children, but they can have them, then there's people like my sister, who would make an absolutely amazing mum, but she doesn't get the chance" They all turned back to their sympathetic looks and then Cubby piped up, once more…  
Cubby; "So, does this mean you're going to stay in Neverland, forever? 'Cause you can always be our mother!" The rest of the boys agreed on what Cubby said, it actually brought a smile to Alicia's face, knowing that they were thinking of her and wanted her to stay. Seeing Alicia smile, actually made Peter smile.  
A silence then filled the room, all eyes on Alicia, waiting for an answer…  
Alicia; "Well, that's an offer I just can't refuse" she said with a huge smile on her face. This made Peter smile even more and The Lost Boys all cheered, then they went to do their usual thing and charge towards her and hug her. Alisha and Lara realised and tried to shout above them from preventing them to run at her because of her sides, but they didn't hear. Peter then realised and…  
Peter; "BOYS!" They all stopped in the exact position they were in, causing them to topple over into a big heap on the floor. "You can't charge at her because of her sides. You'll just have to celebrate another way"  
Cubby, appearing from under the pile; "Yeah, but like, how?" He questioned, looking unsure on what to do. Peter then did his the loud cockerel noise he does oh so well, well twisting in the air. He then landed back on the floor with a smile. Demonstrating what they could do. All the Lost Boys then scrambled from underneath one another and did the same thing, except, their feet never left the floor. The girls couldn't help but laugh. Then Tink appeared from her little leaf covered whole, turned all red and starting jingling at them to 'be quite, 'cause she was trying to sleep'  
Peter, smirking; "Yeah, yeah, G'night Tink" She then stuck her tongue out and made her way back to her room. Then everyone continued talking about stuff, it got quite interesting actually. Alisha told them how she wanted to be one of the mermaid's down at Mermaid Lagoon, Peter couldn't help but smile and look at Alicia, remembering the event from earlier, which made her chuckle. He then explained how they might be able to make that work.  
Peter; "I could always get Tink to go down to Pixie Hallow and have a word with her leader type person. She can practically do anything she wants and she's real nice, so she might be able to change you" Alisha couldn't help but smile at what he said and did a little 'yipee' noise, making them all laugh. Then they all just got talking about stuff in general, like funny things they'd done and adventures they'd bin on. It wasn't long before everyone was falling asleep, first Tootles in his hammock, the Cubby, in the exact place he sat on his bed, Slightly could see Lara's eyes getting heavy, so he found a spare sheet like thing and made a hammock out of it, placing it next to his bed. Then Nibs thought he'd do the same for Alisha and it wasn't long before the two girls were asleep, leaving; Slightly, Nibs, Peter and Alicia.  
It wasn't long before Alicia had fallen asleep, right where she laid, which obviously meant the pain in her sides had gone. Peter saw and then told Slightly and Nibs he was going to bed. He then walked over to Alicia and carefully picked her up bridal style, making sure not to wake her. Slightly and Nibs just smirked and him and they all said their goodnights.  
Because Peter had both a hammock and a bed in his room, which was partitioned of with a hanging bear, he decided he'd sleep on the hammock and let Alicia have the bed. So, still holding her, he pulled the fur sheet back with his foot and placed her in bed, adjusting the pillows to make her comfortable. He then covered her up and smiled down at her and whispered; "G'night Alicia". Even though she was asleep, as slight smile appeared on her face, which to Peter made her look even cuter. He the plodded over to his hammock, got comfortable and it wasn't long before he was fast on.


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia woke up to the sun light shining down on her. Forgetting where she actually was, she sat up and looked around in confusion scratching her head. As she stood up, still looking around the room, she then hears voices coming from the other side of what looks like a rug hanging over a door way. A huge smile spread across her face as she remembered exactly where she was. Neverland! As she stood for a few seconds, she then decided she'd go and join the others.  
She walks into the other room, having a quick glance around, seeing the amazing sites she had once seen the day before, she then felt as if someone was watching her. Making her turn her head, to see that in fact, everyone had stopped talking and all eyes were on her.  
Alisha; "Morning sleepy head" The tone that she spoke made them all laugh, including Alicia. Lara pats at the floor beside her, signalling for Alicia to come and sit down. So she did.  
Lara; "So, where were we? Oh yeah, so what are we doing today?" She questioned, looking over in the boys direction, hoping they'd know.  
Twins; "Red Rover!?"  
Slightly; "No!"  
Cubby; "Follow The Leader?" To this Tootles clapped his hands and nodded his head.  
Slightly; "Hunting?!"  
Cubby; "Yeah, let's do that instead!"  
Nibs; "Yeah, tigers?"  
Twins; "Na, bears"  
Peter just watched, debating on what they could do as he heard different ideas coming from all directions. Lara and Alicia looked at Alisha, who had a bit of a frightened expression on her face at what she was hearing. Alisha was actually a vegetarian, so hunting was not at all top of her list of things to do.  
Peter; "What about a Treasure Hunt?"  
Nibs; "But we did that yesterday"  
Peter; "Oh yeah, then what about…" He was cut off by Cubby, chipping in.  
Cubby; "I say we go hunting!" Peter shot him a look for butting in, but he soon went back to discussing and by this time he'd made his way over to the big group of boys in the middle. The girls just sat watching, Alicia in particular who was sat gorming, still not getting over at what she was seeing. 'I'm actually in Neverland, with Peter Pan, The Lost Boys and Tinkerbell. Oh my…' Her thought was soon interrupted…  
Peter; "Why don't we see what the girls want to do?" This made them all go quite and look in the girl's direction. Alisha and Lara were sat as happy as Larry, thinking of what they could do, whereas Alicia was still gorming, so all eyes went to her.  
Alicia, just getting with it, kind of; "What?.. Wait, what?"  
This caused them all to burst out into laughter, Alicia couldn't actually work out what was so funny, she was only a little confused, it's not as if she put on a Lee Evens performance. After the laughter had stopped, everyone then looked back at Alicia who was sat there eyebrows pinched together and lips perched to the side, pretty much indicating; 'you done yet?' Peter then finally decided to speak, coughing while trying to prevent his self from laughing again, even though the huge smile on his face was a bit of a giveaway.  
Peter; "What ideas do you have on what we could do?"  
Alicia looked over at Alisha and Lara and they all gave each other the same look, they knew exactly what they could do.  
Alicia; "I say we play…PIRATES!" There were gasps of excitement from all around and all of the boys seemed to have an excited look on their faces, even though they were unsure on what it was.  
Nibs; "What's Pirates?"  
Alicia; "I'm surprised you don't know" she began, the boys then began getting comfortable, waiting to hear the explanation of the new game. "Pirates is where there are really 3 different teams you could say. There are a few pirates, obviously and someone has to be Codfish, then there are The Lost Boys" This brought a smile to the boys faces. "Then not to forget there is the one and only, Peter Pan" she said with a huge grin on her face, all the boys mesmerized to hear more and Peter obviously smiling away because he was in a game. "And I suppose it's just your average day in , so basically Peter and The Lost Boys are fighting the Pirates to see who wins, but you can't touch the floor 'cause then you'll get eaten by the crocodile, so really we'll have to hop from bed to bed, if you do wan'a play that?"  
All The Lost Boys jumped up and began cheering, so it's safe to say they wanted to play pirates, then the room fell quite as all eyes went to Peter as he stood up from his throne like chair.  
Peter; "I like that idea" he began, the boys started to cheer again and then soon feel quite, "BUT, whose going on whose team?"  
Cubby; "Why do we need teams? You be Peter Pan" Everyone gave Cubby the 'you don't say' look "We be the Lost Boys and the girls be the pirates"  
Slightly; "Yeah, but it's not really fair for the girls to be pirates all the time"  
Lara; "We do switch though, so we'll all be Pirates at some point"  
Peter; "Ok, how about this? You (pointing to Slightly), Lara and The Twins can be the pirates, Cubby, Tootles, Nibs and Alisha can be the Lost Boys. Uh if you want to be a boy?" He questioned Alisha, getting a little worried that he may have offended her.

Alisha; "I'm happy with that, I'm usually a Lost Boy when we first play anyway" she smiling to reassure him that he did no wrong.  
Smiling back Peter then continued; "Then Alicia can come with me" he finished, looking towards her smiling.  
Cubby; "Yeah, but Peter goes on his own, it doesn't say anything about having a partner to help him"  
Peter, snapping back; "Yeah, well I changed it a bit, okay?" Cubby then tried avoiding eye contact with Peter knowing he'd annoyed him a little.  
Alisha; "Yeah, you can be the girl who Peter saves from the pirates?" Alisha questioned, looking in Alicia's direction, but before she could answer, Peter was straight in there.  
Peter; "Yeah, we'll do that! Then after we'll stay in the teams and swap. So we'll be pirates next if you like?" He said, looking in Alicia's direction. She smiled and nodded her head in return.  
Lara; "Okay, let's play Pirates!" At this point everyone scrambled everywhere, shouting came from all directions saying where people need to go and where they don't need to be.  
Slightly; "Cubby, go over there where Nibs is. YOU'RE NOT WITH US!"  
Cubby; "No, I'm with you!"  
Nibs; "CUBBY, YOU'RE WITH ME, ALISHA AND TOOTLES!"  
Cubby; "Peter said I'm with Slightly, Lara and The Twins!"  
Slightly; "PETER!"  
Nibs; "PETER!"  
Cubby; "PETER!"  
Peter; "CUBBY! YOU'RE WITH NIBS, ALISHA AND TOOTLES!"  
Cubby; "Oh"  
Slightly and Nibs; "TOLD YOU!"  
After what seemed like a very long time everyone was ready to go. They'd all come up with the different plans, well except Peter and Alicia, they hadn't got a plan, they'd just go along with it. On one bed there was Lara, Slightly and The Twins were all stood around Alicia who was tied up with what looks like a sock shoved in her mouth, either way she couldn't speak. On another bed, there was Cubby, Nibs, Alisha and Tootles, just ready and waiting. Then Peter was just hovering near the entrance to his room. The room fell quiet and everyone looked 'round at one another. Alicia then tried to speak but it came out as a mumble, something along the lines of; "we gon'a get on with it then?" Everyone chuckled a little and then it began. There was shouting, screaming, people bouncing from bed to bed, no one was actually using their real weapons 'cause that would probably get a wee bit dangerous, so they played with what you could say fake ones. It wasn't too long and Alicia was saved by Peter. He wasn't able to fly until he'd actually got to Alicia, that way it was fair on everyone else, but it still didn't take him long.  
Everyone then switched over, quite a few times and then Lara came up with an idea which everyone liked and agreed with.  
Lara; "Why don't we go outside into the forest?" There were a few "Yeaaah" from around the room, but Alisha was a little confused on how it'd work.  
Alisha; "How's that going to work? We can't touch the floor"  
Lara; "Well, um, we could climb trees and hop on things?"  
Alisha; "Yeah, but then we'd be spending loads of time putting stuff around for us to hop on"  
Alicia; "OOOOH, I KNOW!" Alicia shouted all of a sudden, making the girls jump. "Because we'll be out in the forest, we could make it more adventurous and make it like hide and seek?"  
Lara; "YEAH! And we could have like three set areas where the different teams are, so it could be up a tree and whoevers looking for them has to try and get in that base thing to be able to get whoever they're saving"  
Alicia; "Yeaaah!" The boys watch intrigued and liking the sound of it, but Alisha on the other hand…  
Alisha; "I don't get it" This 'caused them to laugh and then Lara began explaining.  
Lara; "Okay, we'll go out into the forest and there will be the three teams, the pirates who kidnapped Alicia or whoever and then there will be The Lost Boys and then Peter" Alisha nodded, to show she was getting it. "Then maybe the pirates who have kidnapped Alicia will have a base, which could be up a tree or anywhere, then the boys and Peter have got to find a way to save her by getting into the base, but still fighting the pirates"  
Alisha; "Oh, I get it" Lara and Alicia raised their eyebrows and lent forward as if waiting for an answer. "Oh my god, yeah lets to that!" They all chuckled at their confused friend and then poddled towards the exit.  
Slightly; "Wait!" Everyone stopped and turned to face Slightly. "Whose turn is it to be the Pirates?"  
Cubby; "It's Pet…" Cubby was then cut off by Peter.  
Peter; "It's back to the way it started, so you (Slightly), Lara and The Twins are Pirates again"  
Cubby; "But we were just Pirates which means it's your…" Peter shot Cubby a look insinuating for him to shut up. He didn't really want to be a pirate because he actually quite enjoyed saving Alicia, though no one noticed. Well, except Alisha and Lara of course, this causing them to give each other one of those smiles.  
With that they then headed out into the forest. Peter, Cubby, Alisha, Nibs, Tootles and Alicia all moved away from where the others were discussing where the hide out was going to be. Alicia over-heard where it was, so she smiled and looked towards the others and mimed; "tallest tree" she then shot a confused look, not knowing exactly where it was. They nodded and smiled and with that the game began.  
Instead of tying Alicia up they let her climb her way up the tree to where she was most comfortable, it wasn't too far off the ground and it wasn't to high up, she had to be careful, the pains in her sides seemed to trigger whenever she lifted heavy stuff (she wasn't heavy, but it did hurt if she lifted her own weight, like pull ups or climbing a tree) or when she run a lot. Having the pains trigger off it prevented her from doing quite a bit of stuff, but she worked her way around it.  
The others were on the ground all stood around the tree on guard for the others. It wasn't long and the 'Lost Boys team' came to declare a fight and as they were fighting, Peter then flew over and rescued Alicia who was in the tree watching the fight below. He actually came up behind her and then sat down alongside her on a branch, making her jump, but she smiled when she saw who it was.  
They sat there for a little while, watching the fight below and laughing at the stupid but funny things they were all doing and some of the noises were hilarious. Peter then looked towards Alicia and signalled for them to go. With that he took her bridal style, flew her around the tree and crowed while hovering above the fight. Obviously signalling that he, Alicia and The Lost Boy team had won, once again. They then decided to switch again, meaning Alicia and Peter were The Lost Boys. The previous Lost Boys were then Pirates and the previous Pirates were then Peter and who ever had to be saved. They then got part way through that round and Alicia and Peter were part way through fighting with the Pirates team and then Alicia cut it off with…  
Alicia; "Uh-oh" At this point everyone had stopped fighting and Cubby had just come around a tree from where he'd saved Nibs.  
Peter; "What's wrong?"  
Alicia; "I need to pee" Everyone except Alicia burst out laughing.  
Lara, trying to stop laughing and speak, but failing at it; "Oh-my…we-thought it was-something serious!" They were all in hysterics, except Alicia, she still needed to pee really badly, but everyone laughing made her laugh, which she was trying not to do because of needing to pee.  
Alicia; "Guuuys, I really need to go pee" This caused them to laugh a little bit more. "Guys!" They were all still laughing. Some calming down, but then seeing the others they began laughing even more. "It wasn't even that funny, I only need a wee"  
Lara, finally stopping laughing and wiping tears from her eyes; "What do you want us to do?"  
Alicia; "Well, I don't know where to go and I don't want to go on my own" The laughing had finally died down and they were listening to the conversation.  
Peter; "Well, the tree's quite a bit away, so I could fly you back?"  
Alicia; "No, I'm not making you do that just so I can wee. I'll have to go behind a bush or something" Some laughter started picking up from Cubby and The Twins. "But, I'm not going on my own, come with me?" Alicia questioned, looking over at Alisha and Lara.  
Alisha; "Haha, okaaay" She said, jumping up all happy.  
Peter; "We'll get some food for us to eat back at the tree. Meet us back here, yeah?" Alicia nodded and with that they went in their different directions. Then from the distance the boys heard Alicia shout.  
Alicia; "Oh god, I swear I'm a wee myself in a minute!" This caused them to laugh but they carried on looking for fruit to collect, but fell silent.


	10. Chapter 10

Still collecting their fruit and still quiet, Slightly decided to break the silence stating a conversation about the girls.  
Slightly; "The girls are actually really cool, huh. And Lara's…"  
Cubby; "Yeah, I like the new game. We should play more oft…Ooh, look at the shape of that leaf"  
Peter; "Yes Slightly, you were saying?"  
Slightly; "I was just saying how cool Lara is" He got quieter as he said it and started looking at the floor.  
Nibs; "Aw, Slightly likes Lara!" Everyone except Slightly laughed and tried denying it, be went red in the face, he was obviously in denial.  
Twins; "Slightly and Lara sitting in a tree"  
Peter; "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They began laughing and then Slightly shot one back at Peter, which made the subject take a turn.  
Slightly; "Yeah. Well…You like Alicia!" Peter went red in the face when the boys started singing the same song back at him, but about him and Alicia. They all then heard the girl's voices getting nearer so Peter signalled for them to shut up and he changed the subject.  
Peter; "Oh yeah, we'll take a few coconuts with us"  
Cubby; "Yeah and bananas!"  
Twins; "Yeah, bananas!" Tootles clapped along obviously agreeing and then the girls finally reached to where the boys were, with quite a large amount of fruit.  
Peter; "Oh, hello girls" he said smiling.  
Cubby, not really thinking; "So, did you have a good pee?" 'Cause them to giggle Alicia replied.  
Alicia; "Yeah, it was all good thanks" She said smiling but pulling her eyebrows together in a confused expression.  
Lara; "So, did you get the food?"  
Slightly; "Yeah, lots of it"  
Cubby; "Are we eating now or have we got to wait 'til we get home?"  
Peter, looking towards the girls; "You wan'a eat here?"  
Alicia, looking to the girls who nodded their heads in agreement; "I'd say wait 'til we get home" Peter couldn't help but smile when they referred to the tree as home, the others noticed this too. Cubby on the other hand.  
Cubby; "Aw man, why does it always happen to me?" They all laughed and began walking back. It wasn't as long as they expected until they were actually home, they all gathered on the floor near one another and tucked in, they soon polished off the food and just got into conversation.  
Alicia; "You know, I have seen Tink today" There were the nods of people's heads and "oh yeah" coming from where people were sat. Then all of a sudden Tink came flying through the entrance and as if she knew she was being spoken about she punched her arms in the air as if to say; "surprise".  
Peter; "Tink! Where have you been?" The girls couldn't hear anything but a jingle, but they soon understood when Peter spoke aloud saying where she'd been. "Oh, you've been at Pixie Hallow?" To this Tink nodded her head.  
Nibs; "Oooh, were you with Tye again?" Nibs said chuckling. Tink dead eyed him and then gave a sly smile. Obviously saying that's exactly where she'd been. The girls soon clicked on and all at the same time went; "aww" This caused Tink to blush and smile. Tink then began jingling away to Peter again, who was nodding his head and kept looking in the girls direction.  
Peter; "Tink would like to know if you want to go with her to the Indian Camp tomorrow to meet Tiger-Lilly and then head to Pixie Hallow to speak to Mother Dove about Alisha wanting to be a mermaid?"  
The girls face lit up and Alisha went; "Uh-duh!" and the girls let out a little squeal, still grinning away.  
Peter; "Is that a yes?" He said, giving a confused look at the Lost Boys. Tink giggled and nodded her head, which was soon confirmed by Alicia. Tink then said she was calling it a night, they all said their good nights to her and she flew to her little room in the tree, just the perfect size for her, which was covered by a leaf, symbolising a door.  
Nibs; "I'm actually quite tired"  
Slightly; "Me too"  
Lara and Alisha; "Me too" Cubby had fallen asleep right where he was sat once again, Tootles was asleep in his hammock and Alicia was just about asleep resting her head on Alisha's shoulder.  
Peter; "I think someone else is too" He said smiling and nodding his head towards Alicia.  
Slightly; "I'm going to get going to bed, night guys" He said, smiling and scrambling on to his bed. He was followed by Lara climbing on the hammock they'd made the night before. Nibs then got onto his bed and it wasn't long before they were all asleep. Alisha then began waking Alicia, who began disturbing and moving from Alisha's shoulder and laying on the floor.  
Alisha; "Come on, we need to get going to bed"  
Alicia, still half and half; "Mmhm" Alisha and Peter both chuckled at her and Alisha began to wake her again.  
Alisha; "Come on, you can't sleep there"  
Alicia; "Ok, I'm awake" she murmured attempting to move. Alisha got up and help Alicia up by her arms. Alicia then rubbed her eyes and when they got back to focused she looked around. "Wait, where I'm I supposed to sleep?"  
Alisha; "Uum, I…um"  
Peter; "Come on, you can come in here" He said, walking over to her and taking her hand. Alisha said night and gave Peter a sarcastic smile, they both replied and Alisha then scrambled onto the other hammock that had been made the night before.  
Peter guided Alicia to his bed where she had once slept the night before, he pulled the covers back for her and said; "You sleep there" and he smiled.  
Alicia, smiling back, but then confused; "Wait, where are you going sleep?"  
Peter; "Oh, I'm getting on the hammock" He smiled  
Alicia; "Woah, no, you can't do that. This is your bed, I'm not kicking you out of it"  
Peter; "You're not. I'm letting you sleep in the bed. There isn't any covers on the hammock"  
Alicia; "That means there isn't any covers for you if you get cold?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, wanting to know what he was getting at.  
Peter; "Yes, but I'm Peter Pan, I'll be fine" he said, smiling and standing proudly.  
Alicia; "Yes and being Peter Pan, that means you need to warmth, to get some sleep. You need your rest" She said smiling, waiting for what he'd say next.  
Peter; "Yeah, but…"  
Alicia; "Yeah, that's what I thought, so you get in the bed and I'll get on the hammock"  
Peter; "No, that's not fair"  
Alicia; "Yeah and it's not fair kicking you out of your bed"  
Peter; "But…I want you to have the bed"  
Alicia; "Fine, if you want me to have the bed, but I don't want to kicked you out of your bed, you'll just have to get in this one with me" She said raising her eyebrows, knowing he'd either let her get on the hammock or he'd get in bed.  
Peter, smiling and not clicking on to what she said; "Okay, so I'll get on the ham…Wait, what?"  
Alicia; "Yup, either that or I'm on the hammock" She said, smiling a little slyly.  
Peter; "Fine, I'll get in bed then"  
Alicia, not hearing right, went to get out of bed; "That's what I thought. So I'll get on the ham…wait, what?"  
Peter; "Yup, so you might as well get back in bed" He said smiling away, thinking Alicia would give in and let him get on the hammock, as much as he wanted to get in the bed with her, but to his surprise.  
Alicia; "Oh, okay, I'll scootch over" She smiled, Peter just nodded his head and then climbed into bed.  
He was actually quite warm, meaning there was more warmth added into the bed, so Alicia was happy that she wouldn't freeze and on top of that, she was in bed with Peter Pan. It wasn't rude or anything, they were only laid together. It was quite cute actually.  
It wasn't long before Alicia had fallen to sleep and Peter couldn't help but watch, not in a creepy way, he was just amused with the way she looked when she slept, he then gently moved the hair off of her face, smiled at her and before long, he too drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
